narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Narutopedia
Administration :Moved to Forum:Administration Titles Dattebayo vs. Believe It :Moved to Forum:Dattebayo vs. Believe It Names :Moved to Forum:Names Spoilers I was wondering, how far should we go with spoilers? And should we make a little thing that says, 'This article contains spoilers'? :Erm.. Whoever wrote this: I think it's a requirement to warn people about spoilers. So yes. For how far? As far as you want, as long as there's a warning called "Spoilers begin here" or something, even though some people read spoilers when they're not that far (like me ><). -Dubtiger, 6:31pm EST. ::I'll copy my advanced spoiler template from en.anime to here and put up some info on spoilers. Use to start a spoiler section, and to end a spoiler section. It'll start displaying correctly when I copy the template. Dantman (Talk) 10:18, 14 February 2007 (UTC) Spelling and clean up :Moved to Forum:Spelling and clean up Main Page I was wondering if I should slightly change the mission statment. I came up with it but when I looked at it when I came on I felt that it was saying that we don't like people who know nothing about Naruto who are the people that we want to TEACH about Naruto. Sorry that I haven't been on much French project. -LoneWolf 5 :Well, then. Time for some disassembling: Dantman (Talk) 00:04, 28 February 2007 (UTC) How about we move the wish thing after the goal and instert that we dislike vandalls? LoneWolf 5 18:05, 2 March 2007 (UTC)LoneWolf 5 :I suggest not saying that you dislike vandals on the main page. It's obvious that they're not welcome, but pointing them out just encourages them to vandalise more since it becomes a game for them to try to annoy you more. It's better to Dissuade Interaction. Angela talk 19:23, 2 March 2007 (UTC) :I put the wish part after the part about naruto, anime, and manga fans as a way of stating that we want to include everyone, fans and non fans. Any other suggestions?Dantman (Talk) 21:43, 4 March 2007 (UTC) ::I guess we'll use this. Dantman(CGANI)(talk|CGANI) 01:05, 11 March 2007 (UTC) :::Let's go with it for now untill we can think of more things to add or changes that must be done. We need to change it quickly because I don't want to lose any more viewers because of my stupidity. LoneWolf 5 01:10, 11 March 2007 (UTC)LoneWolf 5 :: Wait! I got it. I know what we can hate now. 'We hate trying to figure out what to hate.' I came up with it last night. Lame, yes. Stupid, yes. I should hit myself on the head, yes. I should leave this site... maybe....LoneWolf 5 22:39, 12 March 2007 (UTC)LoneWolf 5 :::T_T But encyclopedias shouldn't hate anything. Except vandalism, but we're not supposed to mention that, Shhh... Plus that makes the intro statement to long. You don't half to leave. Everyone makes plenty of mistakes. As I remember reading in a poem in english class ("What Should He Tell That Son?" was the poem)(paraphrased of course because I don't have the poem or my paragraph here): “''A mistake is not an error until you refuse to correct it.''” ~Dantman(talk) 22:46, 12 March 2007 (UTC) ::::Leave....I'd only do that when I had no time left, I died, I felt that other people where doing a better job of correcting, I have no self esteem, I hate Naruto (*gasp*), the world ends, this site becomes the best Naruto site out there and thus needs no more editting. I'm just feeling alittle down about trying to find out something to hate. In fact, I'm really starting to hate... hate.LoneWolf 5 23:49, 12 March 2007 (UTC)LoneWolf 5 :::::Don't worry about the site getting to good. That would not only take years. But is something that would never happen. And if you ever found that you ran out of things to contribute here. Remember that there is the entire WAP to think about. ~Dantman(talk) 05:24, 13 March 2007 (UTC)